


Knights of Elements

by BlasterYuki



Series: Knights of Elements [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasterYuki/pseuds/BlasterYuki
Summary: The kingdoms of elements has danger lurking about in the form of shapeshifting enemies who use Null, a forbidden element. Only guardians with the power of the eight elements can stop them and protect their kingdoms. They are known as the Knights of Elements. As the youngest of the knights fights to protect her kingdom, destiny will reveal the truth of her origins lost to time and the secret of her element.
Series: Knights of Elements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter of my own. Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated as I don't know much and I'm kind of new to this. I'll also add more characters as the series progresses. Feel free to use the comments to post questions if you have any as well. This goes for all of my chapters.

The morning sun shone into a bright room, the rays hitting a blue gem in the middle of the guard of a silver sword. The gem glowed the color of the sky in the sunlight. A silver-gloved hand took hold of the hilt of the sword and sheathed it. A knock came at the dark wooden door.

“Skylight! A meeting is about to begin!” Another voice shouted from the other side of the door before clanks of footsteps could be heard walking away. A girl with long blue hair holding her sheathed blade puts on her sky-blue helmet, walks towards the door, and leaves.

“Another meeting…There’s a lot going on in the world,” she murmured to herself. Lilia Skylight, one of the knights of the palace in the Kingdom of Elementia and the youngest member of the order was heading to another hearing of her mission.

In this world, the protectors of multiple kingdoms are the knightly orders, most with elemental abilities. There are eight known elements that each person can wield. Those elements being ice, fire, thunder, water, earth, light, darkness, and wind. Not every person can use the elements. Most of the elements are common except for a few. There is one other element that has been lost to time. That element is known as Astral. A legendary element that disappeared during a great war. There is no known person who has possession of Astral.

The marble doors opened as Lilia walked inside. There were three other knights standing at a round table. Furthest from Lilia, on the opposite side, is a knight in violet armor, with their helmet on. The violet knight spoke up. “Glad to see you could make it, Skylight,” a female’s voice remarked. To Lilia’s annoyance, she figured that the other was mocking her according to the tone. Sparks started to fly between the two.

“Starting up another fight are we, Shadowcall?” A male voice perked up, this time coming from the green knight next to Shadowcall. “You’ve been picking on Skylight since she started.”

“Oh, shut up, Gale. She needs to learn to not be late,” Shadowcall replied. She crossed her arms, annoyed that her fun had been spoiled.

“We are here waiting for the others to arrive. I do not believe it is a good idea to start something right now,” another male’s voice, deeper than the other’s chimed in.

“Aquaden…” Lilia looked to the navy-blue knight next to Shadowcall. It almost surprised her how calm he was. Shadowcall was known to pick on others for her amusement, everyone knew that.

Lilia sighed before speaking once more, “Where are the others?”

A shrug came from Gale, “I don’t know where they are, Skylight. We did summon them here.”

A few minutes later, four more knights walked in. A male voice came from the crimson knight, “Sorry, are we late?”

“We had other obligations to attend to,” the white knight spoke up.

“Scouting isn’t fun, you know?” The yellow knight complained.

“It was required though, Raigeki.” The orange knight looked to Raigeki.

“Yeah yeah…Just so to see if the enemy would try a sneak attack, but nothing happened,” Raigeki complained again.

Lilia, Shadowcall, Aquaden, and Gale were in disbelief to hear Raigeki say such words. “ _That’s_ what you’re complaining about?” The four said in unison.

The four knights who entered the room took their seats at the round table, the white knight being on the west side of the roundtable, while the orange knight settled on the southwest side. The red knight took his place on the east side and Raigeki sat between Lilia and the red knight.

“Now we can begin our meeting with everyone here,” Aquaden spoke. “Reports of our enemies have been few to none.”

“Isn’t that a good thing that there aren’t that many around?” Raigeki questioned.

“No, not really. It means our enemy is more cunning than we think, Raigeki,” the red knight replied, “They have found a way to stay off our radar.”

Raigeki crossed his arms. “Basal, got any ideas on how our enemy is avoiding us?”

“No. I don’t have an idea this time around, Raigeki,” the orange knight responded.

The red knight slammed his right fist on the table. “Then how are we going to find them?!”

The white knight stood up. “First of all, we need to calm down. We don’t have enough information to determine what our enemy will do next, Scorcher.” The atmosphere calmed almost immediately at the white knight’s words.

Scorcher took his fist off the table as he sighed. “Well, we don’t exactly have a plan to find our enemy do we…?” The other knights looked at each other.

“No, we don’t have a plan as of yet,” Basal spoke. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t think of one right, Frost?” Basal looked to the white knight.

“That is correct, Basal. Having a plan is a good start to finding our enemies.” Frost’s demeanor was that of a wise strategist. She was a year older than Lilia, but she talked as if speaking from experience.

Lilia finally spoke up, “How about a few of us scout out?” she suggested.

“Didn’t you hear me earlier, Skylight?! We were scouting out already, and we came back with nothing!” Raigeki shouted.

Lilia covered her ears and winced. “Hear me out, Raigeki! Perhaps we should not act like we are searching for our enemy as our enemy knows we are searching for them.” She put her hands down.

“Huh? Act as if we’re not searching for them?” Raigeki looked confused with one finger on his chin.

“What she means is that we act like civilians. If we are not perceived as a threat, the enemy would not mind showing themselves. Is that correct, Skylight?” Frost explained.

“Right! That’s the goal.” Lilia nodded.

“Heh, for once, you have a good idea on what to do, Skylight,” Shadowcall chimed in.

That earned a pout from Lilia for a few seconds before she nodded once more. “That is something we haven’t tried before, right?”

Shadowcall sighed before she spoke again. “Just be careful. We do not fully know what our enemy is capable of. Also, since you suggested this plan, Skylight, how about you choose who will go with you?”

Lilia’s blue eyes blinked. She would be able to choose who would accompany her on this mission? That was a first for her. “Umm…That’s a good question.” Her blue eyes scanned over all the knights at the round table until she was staring at Raigeki. “Raigeki, would you like to join me in this mission?”

Raigeki looked back at Lilia, stunned that she asked him. “Really? You’re asking me, Skylight?” He put his right hand on his chest in shock.

Lilia put her hands on her hips. “Yes, I’m asking you to join me in this mission since your scouting seemed boring to you.”

Raigeki got up from his seat and ran over to Lilia, excited. “Yes, I would like to join you on this mission, Skylight!” He started to dance a bit as he felt lucky that he was picked. A giggle escaped from Frost and Shadowcall. Snickers came from Gale and Scorcher. Aquaden sighed in disbelief. How could the knights be like this, Aquaden thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of the knights' last names refers back to their element and is the title they go by. The first name is the knights' real name. All of the knights call each other by their title. Most of them are in their early 20s. Lilia is the youngest of the knightly order. The armor they wear is the colors of their elements.
> 
> Lilia Skylight is 19.  
> Lauden Scorcher is 21.  
> Mirra Frost is 20.  
> Andrew Gale is 22.  
> Drake Raigeki is 21.  
> Serena Shadowcall is 25.  
> Gadeiro Aquaden is 23.  
> Haden Basal is 22.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia and Raigeki survey the town of Gaia as they search for any signs of the enemies who use Null. With the quick wits of the young Lilia, the two end up in a battle that tests the teamwork of the two knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out. This one was kind of already written in a sense. As I continue on, the chapters may take longer to upload as I have to write the rest.

Later that afternoon, Lilia and Raigeki walked through the town and capitol known as Gaia, wearing hooded cloaks to conceal their identities. People were walking about, buying things they needed from the market. Children were running around, playing tag on the streets. Everything looked normal so far. A sigh escaped from Raigeki. “Will we really find them? This is more boring than scouting normally. Besides, why did we choose to check Gaia first?”

Lilia looked to Raigeki. “We need patience if we are going to find our enemy. Something did not feel right when you explained that you found nothing with Basal on your scouting. Where did you scout out this morning?”

Raigeki looked back to Lilia. “ _Something did not feel right?_ What do you mean by that? We checked out the town of Rubydia. None of the folk there saw anything out of the ordinary, nor did we.”

This time, a sigh escaped from Lilia. “Something just did not feel right, Raigeki. Especially since you said there was nothing happening in Rubydia.” The two kept walking forward through the bazaar.

The town of Rubydia had no signs of the enemy? That was odd to Lilia. The enemy usually targeted people who had elements within themselves, and Rubydia was the town known for having the fire element in Elementia. So why was the enemy not spotted in Rubydia? Much less the other towns in the kingdom?

Lilia and Raigeki continued their way through the bazaar until they were out of the main district. Lilia stopped in her tracks. Raigeki stopped and looked back to Lilia. “Skylight? What’s wrong?”

Lilia seemed to be frozen in place for a few moments, her gaze on puddles of black slime on the ground while there were some remnants of the slime on the walls and roofs of some shops. “I don’t like this feeling I’m getting, Raigeki.” She started to run forward, following the trail of slime and passed Raigeki.

“Wait! Where are you going?!” Raigeki had no choice but to follow Lilia. “Geez, this one! She’s almost like me sometimes!”

Lilia kept running until she abruptly stopped in her tracks. A black aura was coming from a middle-aged man, puddles of slime forming with every step he took.

“So that’s how they’re hiding…” She was prepared to reach for the hilt of her broadsword.

The man with the black aura looked towards Lilia. “So, you found me, knight of the elements? I never thought I would be found out this soon.”

How would someone miss an obvious clue like slime being formed as you walked? Lilia questioned at first before she gritted her teeth. How did this one know that she was a knight with this cloak on? She had no time to think about how. The only thought that mattered was killing this enemy. Lilia tossed her cloak away before unsheathing her sword. “Dawnweaver, we have one mission. That is to kill our enemy!” A blue aura started to envelop Dawnweaver and Lilia’s form. “As long as we exist, you will not harm our kingdom!” She rushed forward and with a swing of Dawnweaver, a blue wave of energy rushed towards the man.

“What-?!” The man dodged to the left. “What is this element you hold?” The black aura around the man grew stronger before it enveloped him. Knowing the danger, Lilia backed off as she witnessed the transformation. No, the transformation did not begin to describe the monstrosity that had taken form. A monster made of nothing but black slime.

“Skylight!” Raigeki yelled as he charged at the monster. Lilia’s attention was drawn to Raigeki’s yell. Raigeki started to glow a yellow aura as sparks of electricity surrounded his form. “Appear before me now, Rai Bow!” The electricity took the form of a bow while the arrows formed from the electricity around him. He stopped before shooting three arrows at the monster simultaneously.

The three arrows pierced the monster’s skin only to get absorbed into the sticky, black slime. “Are you kidding me?! I thought I had that!” An annoyed Raigeki yelled.   
  
“I guess that approach won’t work, Raigeki. Your attack got absorbed, literally,” Lilia remarked. “I did not expect that slime monster to absorb your attack though…”

“Now’s not a time to joke around, Skylight! How will we beat this slime monster?! My attack was useless, and your attacks will probably get absorbed as well!” Raigeki exclaimed.

The giant slime monster started to crawl forward, dropping smaller pieces of itself which formed into smaller versions of itself.

“And now it’s starting to split itself into smaller clones. If they keep doing that, we’ll be overwhelmed in no time!” Raigeki started to shoot his arrows at the smaller slime monsters which started rushing at him.

Lilia started to slash forth waves of blue energy at the small slime monsters. Both attacks from the knights managed to obliterate a few before the main slime monster began forming more of its miniature versions.

“Oh great…There’s no end to this! And I’m starting to feel more exhausted the longer this keeps going on!” Raigeki complained again.

“Complaining won’t do us any good, Raigeki. All we can do for now is hold off until we figure out a way to take down this slime monster!” Lilia responded while slashing another wave at a slime clone which glowed a black aura and absorbed the attack. She started to pant as her energy was getting low the longer this fight lasted. “It’s as if our attacks are being nullified by the substance that slime monster and the slime clones are made of--” Lilia paused. Nullified by the substance the monster is made of? The slime monster did glow a black aura as did its slime clones. There would only be one substance that could weaken an element. No, not substance, a forbidden element. It was also the only element that had a black aura.

“Null…Raigeki, we’re fighting a monster with the element of null!” Lilia called out.

Raigeki looked back to Lilia. “What?! Null?! You mean, this thing is using the element of Null to make our attacks look like pokes?”

Lilia almost physically facepalmed herself after hearing Raigeki’s response. It was the only logical reason why their attacks were not effective against the enemies before them. That alone posed a problem for the two knights though. Null was the element that could rival the other eight elements. It was extremely exhausting for anyone to defeat beings possessing the element of Null. There was no easy or consistent way of defeating a being that had the element of Null.

“How can we beat a being of Null if we can barely damage it anyway?!” Raigeki voiced his complaint once more.

As he spoke, a slime clone shot out sticky substances at him from its body. Raigeki looked a few seconds too late and was blasted back by the impact of the substance. “Gah!” he cried out before rolling onto his stomach on the ground.

Lilia dared to look back to Raigeki behind her. “Raigeki!” She shouted in concern before looking back to the slime clones and slime monster before her. She glowed once more with her blue aura before slashing out a few waves at the slime clones who absorbed her attacks. The black aura around the clones started to pulse.

“We’re outnumbered and outmatched…We can’t take it down on our own. Against an enemy with the element of Null, our attacks are useless…Unless…” Lilia mused to herself before looking back to Raigeki.

“Raigeki! I got an idea, but you will have to trust me on this one! Get back up first, and then fire your arrows again!” Lilia shouted towards Raigeki.

Raigeki got back onto his feet before he wiped the slime off his armor. “You and your crazy ideas, Skylight…This better beat all of them here!” Raigeki held his bow out before forming the three arrows out of electricity once more. He drew the arrows back, aiming at three slime clones. “Discharge, Electrobolt!” The arrows flew towards the slime clones with trails of electricity following behind.

“Skylight, you’re up!” Raigeki called out.

Lilia glowed with radiant blue energy, grasping Dawnweaver, holding it perpendicular to her body with the blade facing to the left. The blade started to gather particles of blue light, absorbing them into the blade, reflecting the color of the sky.

“Shine forth, azure blade of the heavens!” At Lilia’s command, the gem on Dawnweaver glowed brightly as the sword became cloaked within the blue energy. With a swift swing of her sword, a long, crescent wave of sparkling blue energy was shot out at the same slime clones Raigeki fired his arrows at.

The wave caught up with the arrows, encasing them within the holy energy as both flew towards the slime clones. The moment the arrows pierced the slime clones, the clones became cloaked within the blue energy before electricity discharged around them, turning the clones to dust.

Raigeki’s eyes widened in surprise and shock. Lilia’s plan worked. “Skylight, you meant combining our elements would defeat them, right?” Raigeki looked towards Lilia.

Lilia smiled a bit. “Precisely! If our elements alone cannot beat them, perhaps combining our elements would be able to overpower them!” She slashed another wave at another group of slime clones.

Raigeki smirked. “Here comes another one, then!” Raigeki fired more arrows at the group Lilia aimed at. Just like with the previous slime clones, the group of slime clones turned to dust the moment of impact from the two attacks. “Now this is getting to be more fun doing this!” Raigeki continued to fire arrows while Lilia encased the arrows with light energy.

The slime monster witnessed its creations turn to dust through the efforts of the two knights. “Electricity comes from the yellow knight while this pure energy comes from the blue knight. I have never witnessed such pure energy be unleashed from a person before…” the slime monster mused, staring at Lilia.

The slime clones had all turned to dust. The only one left was the slime monster itself. The monster growled in frustration. It was close to taking out the knights before they annihilated its creations.

“Looks like I have to do this myself if these clones are beaten like this!” The slime monster roared.

Raigeki and Lilia turned their attention towards the slime monster before they readied their weapons which were now glowing with a pure yellow and blue aura, respectively.

“Attacking the town of Gaia in the Elementia Kingdom is the last mistake you’ve made!” Lilia declared before taking a step forward, the energy in Dawnweaver surging around her.

“I would recommend retreating before you meet the same fate as those clones you made. Or maybe you will allow yourself to turn to dust as well?” Raigeki warned before he also took a step forward to stand next to Lilia.

“As if I would give up! Your elements won’t touch me as it did with those clones!” The slime monster shouted before shooting out globs at the two.

Lilia used Dawnweaver to block the globs, clashing with them as sparks flew out as if the globs were hardened metal. “Just what are these made of?!” Lilia was slowly being pushed back by the substance.

Raigeki aimed his bow and arrows at the substance Lilia was clashing with before releasing them at the substance itself. The substance exploded in front of Lilia, making her fly back. She yelped in surprise before flying into one of the walls of a building, creating a dent.

“Sorry about that, Skylight! I was trying to help you get rid of that substance!” Raigeki yelled back at Lilia.

Lilia fell forward before ending up on her stomach. “Ow…” She got back up slowly, her balance slowly stabilizing. “You could have had me back up a little bit more before shooting, Raigeki!” Her tone having a hint of annoyance in it. Her armor had some chipped parts, namely in the chest area as well as her back.

“Scold me once we’re back at the castle! We got this slime monster to take down first! And I do not think my usual Electrobolt will be enough either, so we need a new plan!”

“You don’t have time to bicker with each other, knights of the elements!” the slime monster exclaimed before shooting out more of its black substance at Lilia and Raigeki.

Lilia dove onto the ground to avoid the substance flying at her while Raigeki dodged to the right as the substance landed on the wall. “Yikes…I don’t want that on me again.” Raigeki looked back to the wall before back to the slime monster.

Lilia got back up as she readied Dawnweaver, still pulsing with blue energy. The slime monster looked to Lilia, witnessing her form glow within the holy light. “This kind of energy…It’s not possible that your element is one of the purest ones, is it?!”

The light around Lilia started to intensify as she held the sword in front of her as if she were swearing an oath. The blade started to change to a pure sky-blue. The monster’s eyes widened in fear as if it knew what Lilia was doing. It started to back away. “No…Please don’t…!” the monster pleaded.

The gemstone on Dawnweaver started to shine more brilliantly as Lilia moved to a stabbing position with the sword on her right side, both hands holding the hilt. “Raigeki, prepare to shoot your Electrobolts again!” she ordered.

Raigeki smirked once more. “After you took a beating like that, you want my help finishing this thing off?! Sure!” Raigeki formed the arrows once more, aiming at the chest of the slime monster. “On your command, Skylight!”

Lilia took one step forward with her left foot before she thrust Dawnweaver forward as she shouted, “Azure Requiem!” A burst of azure light was released from the blade, towards the slime monster.

Raigeki shot his arrows on Lilia’s command of her attack. “Discharge!” The moment the arrows left his fingers, the arrows turned into lightning bolts that snaked around the energy of Azure Requiem.

The attacks shot through the chest of the slime monster, exploding its slime all around the area with Lilia and Raigeki getting caught up in the aftermath, their armor now stained with the sticky, black substance.

“Gross! This is what we get?!” Raigeki complained as he wiped off the sludge from his armor.

“Ugh, if I knew it would explode like that, I would not have used Azure Requiem…” Lilia expressed her displeasure at the result before a sheen of where the monster was caught her eye.

“Umm…Raigeki? You might want to have a look at this…” Lilia was looking towards a black shard that glimmered in the sunlight. The shard was pitch black yet shined when the light hit its smooth surface. What was this shard? Why did the monster have it? Lilia questioned in her mind before looking back to Raigeki who was also staring in bewilderment at the shard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle against the slime monster, Lilia and Raigeki discover a mysterious black shard which prompts the question about how one gains the power of Null and what the shard's origin is. Meanwhile, the use of Azure Requiem concerns the rest of the knights while Lilia wonders about her inspiration for using the element of Light.

“What in the world?” Raigeki walked up to the shard before he picked it up. “I have no idea why the monster would have a shard like this. Those who hold elements of any kind have at least a crystal within them…” Raigeki was at a loss for a plausible explanation.

Lilia put her left hand on her chin as if trying to think of a plausible explanation for the shard before sheathing Dawnweaver. “For now, let us return to the castle. We have to report back to the others about what happened.”

Lilia and Raigeki started to walk back to the castle. Lilia stopped in her tracks before glancing back to the spot where the slime monster was defeated. Her hunch about the enemy disguising themselves was correct, that was for sure. However, regarding the enemy’s goal, she had no idea. She continued to follow Raigeki back to the castle.

The footsteps echoed as Lilia and Raigeki walked through the castle’s halls. The bright white walls reflected a soft light into the hall, lighting a path for whoever walked within the castle’s walls. On the walls, there were accents of designs relating to the elements each knight held. Darkness, light, ice, fire, wind, water, earth, and electricity were represented within the designs. Those halls were known as the Hall of the Elements.

Raigeki felt calm as he walked with Lilia. Lilia also felt a calming sensation around her. The representation of elements always assured and reminded the knights about their history, as well as how the Kingdom of Elementia was created. The reasoning of the original eight knights as they made Elementia their home and then later splitting off to create their own Kingdoms representing their own element. Sadly, there was no explanation within the halls of how the element of Astral was discovered and lost, nor how the element of Null was discovered.

The two knights arrived at the marble doors once more. Both sighed, a little disappointed that they could not stay within the Halls of the Elements. They knew they had to debrief with the other knights, otherwise, there would not be much information on the enemy the Kingdoms faced. Lilia pushed open the doors.

The only knight who was present was Basal, who was looking through papers. He looked up towards Raigeki and Lilia. “Welcome back, you both. How did it go?”

Raigeki ran to Basal, excited to tell him everything that happened. “You wouldn’t believe this, Basal! We faced a slime monster!”

Basal sighed. “What was exciting about facing a slime monster? They don’t do much but split apart and throw gooey substance at you.” Basal explained. He could not fathom why Raigeki was excited at all.

“No no no, you don’t understand, Basal! It was a slime monster with the element of Null that we faced!” Raigeki exclaimed.

That was the moment Basal slammed his papers down on the table. “What?! A slime monster had the element of Null within them?!” Basal was shocked. It seemed no slime monster had that element before.

Lilia walked forward, “Raigeki, show Basal the shard we found.”

“Oh, right! Here!” Raigeki took out the shard which still glistened in the light of the room.

Basal stared at the shard for a few moments before picking it up out of Raigeki’s hand. “A pitch-black shard…And you said the monster had it?”

“Yes. After we killed the slime monster, that shard was the only thing intact of the being. The rest of the monster was the slime remaining,” Lilia explained.

Basal studied the shard for a bit before looking back to Lilia and Raigeki. “I will summon the other knights for the debriefing on your mission.” He stood up before walking out of the meeting room.

“While I’m glad we got that mission done, something just doesn’t feel right, Skylight.” Raigeki looked to Lilia, sounding worried.

Lilia looked back to Raigeki. It was not like Raigeki to feel worried. If something worried him, something was wrong. She knew that. Lilia remained silent, not knowing what to say.

A few moments later, Shadowcall, Frost, Gale, Scorcher, and Aquaden walked in with Basal. Lilia and Raigeki took their seats as did the other knights.

“Good work on your mission, Skylight, and Raigeki. You both did well in taking out an enemy hidden within the Kingdom. The shard you found is a clue to who our enemy is. However, a problem lies in that alone,” Shadowcall debriefed.

“A problem lies in the shard we found, what do you mean by that?” Raigeki questioned, more confused than before.

“The shard itself was the cause of the creature having the element of Null. As all of you know, the element a person holds within themselves is revealed at the age of four, in the form of a crystal in the shape that represents the element before that crystal returns to within the person. If the crystal becomes cracked, that person has a harder time controlling their element. If the crystal is destroyed or extracted forcefully, that person will die. For those holding elements, they can at least recover depending on their crystal’s restoration.” Basal explained.

“That only goes for those people who do hold elements like we do, Basal. It doesn’t apply to a person without the ability to control any elements.” Gale stood up.

“That is correct, but you are forgetting one thing, Gale.” Frost spoke up.

“And that is…?” Gale looked at Frost.

“The fact that this is a shard. It is a part of a person or something who had control over an element. We do not have any information on how one would gain the element of Null in the first place. Slime monsters don’t typically have the element of Null in them.” Frost spoke in a calm matter.

Frost was right. None of the knights had an idea of how the element of Null is created. From what they knew, people and all creatures alike were never born with the element, so how was the element created? This stumped everyone at the round table. The fact that this shard belonged to a slime monster with the element of Null when slime monsters do not normally have the element should have been impossible as well.

“Null weakens our elements, so our normal attacks will not work alone. Raigeki and I combined our elements to kill the monster.” Lilia spoke up. “During the battle, the slime monster was keeping note of our elements. I do not have an idea of why the monster was doing that.”

“The slime monster was keeping note of your elements, is that right?” Aquaden questioned. “Would there be a reason to keep track of which knight uses what element?”

“I can’t think of why a monster using Null would keep track of which elements are used by a person. We would need to keep investigating by fighting off our enemies,” Shadowcall replied.

“Shouldn’t we also contact the other kingdoms to warn them about what our enemy is capable of?” Gale asked. “Considering the attack pattern of our enemy is erratic.”

“We will contact the other knights in the other kingdoms. If we can compile every kingdom’s information, perhaps we will find something out,” Scorcher announced.

“In the meantime, we will investigate more into the shard and the connection it has with the slime monster,” Basal spoke up next. “This shard actually has me intrigued to find out more about how elements are born in a person.” He was still holding the black shard which glimmered at times.

Lilia could not help but notice the sheen of the shard. It still shined even though it looked like it could absorb all light around it. There had to be something special about it if this shard came from a monster who could use Null.

Another thing that was on Lilia’s mind was the fact that the slime monster was shocked that her element was one of the purest ones around. What did that mean? The words echoed in her head as she pondered the meaning.

“Skylight’s attack was what the monster feared as it backed up when she charged up Dawnweaver!” Raigeki shouted.

“H-Huh?” Lilia snapped out of her thoughts as she looked around at the knights. Raigeki’s yell was so loud that it stopped her train of thought.

“You should have been there to see the fear on that monster’s face! The moment Skylight was about to use Azure Requiem, it was backing up!” Raigeki sounded more excited than before to brag about Lilia’s accomplishment.

The other knights then looked to Lilia which made her start to sweat. She usually would be the one in which the knights’ glance to a lot when it came to wanting her ideas, but this time, she figured it was about her attack against the slime monster. Azure Requiem was her unique attack, one in that she unleashes a huge amount of light energy at the target. She only used that attack when she felt she needed to.

“You used Azure Requiem against a slime monster using Null?” Shadowcall questioned Lilia.

“The attack in which you gather light energy into your sword, and then release it as a laser…I hope you didn’t use too much energy, Skylight. You know what happened the last time you used it.” Aquaden reminded Lilia.

“It was the only way to kill that thing, Aquaden. I was careful about how much energy I used this time around. I don’t think I used a lot this time,” Lilia responded.

“As long as you do not use a lot to the point you pass out, you’re fine. After all, the light element is one of the purest elements aside from darkness. It’s hard to fully control.” Gale chided.

Lilia sighed. She did not need a reminder of the last time she used Azure Requiem. She knew the attack could potentially use all her energy if she was not careful. Though, there was one thing that bothered her. The fact of her light element being _pure_.

“The monster said my element is one of the purest ones…What does it mean when an element is pure?” Lilia asked the knights.

The knights looked back to each other before looking back at Lilia. They were caught off guard by the question.

Shadowcall stood up from her seat. “When an element is pure, it means that the element cannot be found in nature. Most of our inspiration with elements comes from nature itself. For someone of your caliber to have the power of light within them is rare, Skylight. Such as I with the element of darkness,” she explained.

“Light and darkness are the rarest elements that a person can be born with. Because both elements are pure, they are much harder to control,” Gale added. “My element of wind is found in nature, so it is easier to control. The inspiration of wind can be found everywhere.”

“Inspiration…And there isn’t much inspiration for learning to control raw, pure elements such as light and darkness…” Lilia mused.

“Take my fire for example, Skylight. You see it everywhere. Candles, heat, and flames. That is the inspiration so to say. For me, it is a matter of generating and projecting that element outward. But for an element like light…It is much harder to say. While fire can potentially generate light, light itself is different.” Scorcher snapped his fingers as a flame appeared dancing on his pointer finger.

“What can you imagine your light as, Skylight?” Basal asked.

“That’s…” Lilia was at a loss for words. What did she imagine her light as? It was a pure element that she was born with. All she knew was that she projected it out as energy. She could not imagine the form of her element.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each person's element is based on a crystal that they are born with. The color determines what element the person has. Some people have vestigial (useless) crystals that have no element and serve no purpose. Most people have one of the seven main elements, Ice, Fire, Wind, Thunder, Water, Darkness, and Earth, yet Lilia seems to be the only one so far with the element of Light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia tries to answer what her inspiration for her power is as she is the only one of the knightly order who doesn't have a shape for her element. Later that night, Lilia recalls her past of becoming known as Lilia Skylight and her origin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I hit the rock and gotta write out the next chapters. I don't know when the next update is, but I will be working on it.

“I don’t know what I imagine my light as. I don’t have an answer to that question,” Lilia looked away, a little embarrassed at her own answer.

“How you handle your element so far is fine, Skylight. There will come a time when you will have a full image of the form your light will take on. That will be unique to you and you will be the only one who can utilize that inspiration of your element. That time is not now,” Shadowcall assured.

Lilia looked back to Shadowcall before looking towards the other knights. The thought of the possibilities her light could take on were endless. When she was not in the field, her thoughts about the form of her element wandered. A pure element with no inspiration could be dangerous. No, it is dangerous to both the user and others around her if she could not control it.

A sigh escaped from Shadowcall. “Skylight, do you want to know my inspiration for my element of darkness?”

Lilia looked to Shadowcall, intrigued by her words. “I have seen how you use the element of darkness, Shadowcall, but you have never asked me such a question.”

“You don’t ask me these questions, Skylight. You are always insistent on figuring things out on your own,” Shadowcall responded.

Even though the helmet was covering Lilia’s face, Shadowcall could tell that the young knight was blushing. Shadowcall knew how much Lilia would never ask a question regarding each knight’s use of their elements, or that is, Lilia never would want to ask a question regarding the use of each knight’s elements. She knew that Lilia was the type of person to attempt to figure things out, even if it was clear that the young knight was not making much headway.

“My inspiration for my element is what I think darkness can become,” Shadowcall answered.

“What you think darkness can become?” Lilia was more confused than before. What did Shadowcall mean by that? There were too many possibilities she could think of.

“Darkness can come in many shapes and forms, just like your element of light. The best way for me to describe how I imagine darkness is that I imagine there being particles of darkness that no one can see. I gather that into clusters which I use to materialize my weapon, Nightshroud though I can materialize other things as well.” Shadowcall held her right hand up as visible black particles began to gather into her palm. She lowered her hand to the right side as she gripped what began to look like a black hilt of a sword. The particles formed the rest of the blade with a violet gem shining in its guard. The blade widened out to reveal itself as a claymore.

The rest of the knights looked to Shadowcall after she materialized her weapon, Nightshroud. All the knights could use their element in one way or another to form their weapons. All of them except for Lilia Skylight.

To Lilia, it made sense that the other knights could use their elements to call their weapons to themselves when needed. She looked to the sheathed Dawnweaver. Perhaps one day, she would be able to call upon her trusted sword through her element.

Gale cleared his throat. “We know what we need to do. I believe that ends today’s debriefing?” He looked to Shadowcall before looking to the rest of the knights.

“I believe so,” Scorcher spoke up before he had his small flame extinguish on his finger. “We will reconvene in the morning, so don’t be late.” He then left the meeting room.

“If anyone needs me, I will be in my room researching the shard.” Basal walked out of the room next.

Nightshroud began to fade away as the dark particles holding it together dispersed. Shadowcall’s grip loosened to allow the particles to fly off to where they came from. “Don’t worry too much about the form of your light element, Skylight. We all started like you did with having a tough time imagining the form of our elements. You will get it eventually.” Shadowcall walked to Lilia.

“I hope so, Shadowcall. I’ll continue to do the best I can as the knight of light,” Lilia replied.

Lilia may not have been able to see it, but she could tell that Shadowcall smiled a bit at hearing her response. Even though Shadowcall was one to pick on others and tease a lot, she knew when to be supportive. That was something Lilia picked up on fast when she first joined the knights.

Night approached and each of the knights was in their private quarters. Lilia walked to her bed and sat down. She was exhausted from the debriefing, much less from battling the slime monster. Learning what a pure element was, and the thought of what form her light could take exhausted her. She took off her helmet, the gentle moonlight illuminating her flowing blue locks as well as making her blue eyes sparkle like stars.

Light is a pure element just like darkness…One of the hardest elements to control, huh. Yet darkness is more common in others than light she thought. She looked to her right palm once more. I was born with this pure element. No one else in the Elementia Kingdom seems to have the element of light other than I. Shadowcall has a better grasp of her pure element. She always seems to be able to deflect my attacks with ease and the other knights… Lilia closed her eyes, pondering on why she was born with the element of light, yet being unable to fully control it. No, it is not that I cannot control my element. I cannot utilize the full potential of my element yet. I do not know what the inspiration for light is…

She placed her helmet next to her on her bed before looking down and taking her sheath off, having it lean against the left foreleg of the bed. She closed her eyes, recalling how she became the knight of light as well as gaining the name, Skylight. She ended up laying down on her bed.

"Skylight" was a name that I was given due to my ability to wield Dawnweaver. That sword had been around for centuries, used by the first knight of light. Or so the legend goes. I was found in a forest not far from the Kingdom of Elementia. I was alone. I always felt as if being in that forest was a dream when in truth, it was reality. I was found by one of the knights before our time and brought to Elementia. I do not recall their name, nor the element they had. They were the ones who asked every person living in Elementia if I belonged to them. Unfortunately, none of those people who the knight asked responded with a yes.

She sighed. One of Lilia’s regrets were not asking that knight about their element, or their name. She took the knight who saved her as someone who should reveal their name and identity when it was the right time to do so.

That knight took me in and raised me as best as he could, giving me the name, Lilia. I received my education about the elements from him. When he asked me about how old I was though…That shocked him beyond belief. I did not know how old I was, but I was perceived as being at the age of four. He then asked me if I had an element within me. I closed my eyes and started to glow a sky-blue aura. The crystal that came from within me looked like a quartz crystal if that is the best way to describe it. Just a sky-blue quartz crystal with no distinct shape…

Usually, a crystal within a person would show a distinct shape to represent what element the person has. Lilia’s case was a rare one. A crystal with no distinct shape to represent an element meant something was either wrong, or the person was a wielder of a pure element.

I recall how shocked that knight was. He had been in many battles and seen many people throughout his time, but a case like mine was extremely rare. He did not know how to take it. What was the most surprising to him was how he described my element of light; his words were, “Your element is pure in many words. It is bright and lifting,” was what he said. I did not understand what that meant at the time.

Dawnweaver on the other hand is a sword that calls light to itself. Weaving the dawn…gathering light. That is the meaning of the sword. I do not know how the sword was created. Only that the first knight of light once used it. Many other people claimed to have the element of light, but the sword rejected them. The sword was enshrined within Elementia in the form of the gem seen on its guard, within the walls of the palace. The sword did not show its true form unless its user was nearby.

I remember when that knight took me to the palace. I was around nine years old. He showed me the Hall of Elements first. I felt my soul cleansed by the atmosphere within the hall. We kept walking through, and I met the knights of that time. They had the same elements as the other knights do now except…There was no knight who had the light element.

As I walked with him and his comrades, I felt something within me pulse. I paused to look up at the ceiling in the Hall of Elements where I saw a depiction of Dawnweaver gathering light. Within the guard of the depiction, a sky-blue gem was pulsing with a soothing aura. The other knights had looked to where the glow was coming from. All of them were in awe as the gem floated down to me and started to form the sword. It was from that day onward, I would be known as Lilia Skylight, the future knight of light. The sword never left my side ever since that day.

Lilia opened her eyes, staring at the sky-blue ceiling, decorated with fluffy white clouds. “My element is pure in many words. It is bright and lifting…That is what you said…” She sighed again. “I may have been chosen by Dawnweaver, but I have no idea on how to utilize this element with it in the first place. That is my problem…” She curled up on her bed, closing her eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of the knights except Lilia can form an image of their element which is the reason Raigeki's power of thunder can transform into arrows which he can fire at his enemies. Each of the knights has their own unique way of materializing their element.
> 
> The middle of the sky-blue pentagonal gem which is part of the guard of Dawnweaver has a star drawn inside while the guard itself has a design similar to cloud-like wings.


End file.
